It is often desirable to be able to carry one or more bicycles or one or more sets of skis on the exterior of a vehicle. Previously developed carriers for such articles have used various types of devices for connecting the carrier to the trunk roof, and/or to the bumper of the vehicle. Other conventional carriers connect to trailer-hitches which ordinarily extend from underneath the rear bumper. (The present invention is an improved apparatus for carrying articles, such as bicycles or skis, on a carrier attached solely to a vehicle trailer hitch.)
An exemplary article carrier attachable to a vehicle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,410 issued on Jul. 24, 1984 to Tartaglia. This article carrier is mountable on the draw bar of the trailer-hitch by removing the trailer hitch ball and inserting a stud through the trailer-hitch ball hole.
Another article carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,896 issued to Speer on Feb. 20, 1990. The Speer apparatus includes a tubular member one end of which fits over a trailer hitch ball and secured by a latch pin. The apparatus further includes a rack suited for carrying bicycles and like articles.
One example of a ski carrier attachable to a vehicle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,179 issued on Mar. 16, 1976 to Piper. The ski carrier includes horizontal support bars attachable by clamps to the edge of the trunk lid of a vehicle.
Neither the Tartaglia bicycle carrier nor the Piper ski carrier are adaptable to carry both bicycles and skis. Additionally, the Tartaglia bicycle carrier can only be mounted by first removing the trailer hitch ball. The article carrier of the present invention is easily adaptable to carry either bicycles or skis by using a number of attachments. Additionally, the article carrier is attachable to the vehicle in a number of ways. A further advantage of the present invention is that the article carrier is easily adaptable to serve as a portable table and/or umbrella stand when detached from the vehicle.
A number of conventional portable tables exist, although none form part of or are capable of being carried with a vehicle article carrier. One example of a portable table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,443 issued on Aug. 27, 1985 to Bray. Bray's portable table is designed to fit within a carrying case; the carrying case itself unfolding to become the table top. Within the carrying case are table legs and bench seats. However, the Bray table cannot be attached to a vehicle, or comprise part of an article carrier attachable to a vehicle.
Since the bicycles and skis carried on the article carrier of the present invention typically are used in outdoor situations in which a table is also useful (for example, beaches, mountains and parks), the present invention is uniquely suited to a variety of recreational uses in a variety of settings. The additional utility of holding an umbrella at various angles to facilitate shading further enhances the recreational value and the comfort level of users of the preferred embodiment of the present invention. The present invention thus satisfies a long felt need for a versatile article carrier easily attachable to and detachable from a vehicle that is useful year round.